Confissões Em Pergaminho
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Eu me dei conta, a pouco tempo, que você é indispensável para mim. Que eu quero, preciso, necessito de você perto de mim. Nem que seja para me reprovar e dizer que estou errado... [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Não faz sentido escrever isso todas as vezes. O próprio nome "fanfiction" já diz: ficção dos fãs.Qual é o mistério? Não é óbvio que eu sou apenas uma fã criando as minhas próprias histórias de algo já existente? E que eu não sou JKR (e também não acredito que alguém achasse isso) nem tampouco tenho qualquer direito sobre os personagens? Que a única coisa minha são as idéias?

**N/A: **E cá está a Mimi Granger com mais uma one-shot. :D espero que vocês gostem! Está bem curtinha... Mas eu gostei. Até porque, não teria sentido extender mais, iria ficar forçado... Enfim. Deixem reviews, please! É isso o que me motiva a continuar escrevendo... É bom saber o que as pessoas acham, se gostaram ou não, se está muito boa ou se eu nunca mais deveria perder meu tempo escrevendo fics. Reviews!

**Dedicatória:** à minha professora de História, por eu ter tido as primeiras idéias na aula dela e inclusive ter parado de prestar atenção na matéria para escrever... Apesar de eu achar que ela não faz nem idéia do que seja uma fic, mas tudo bem. Miga, pra ti! Por tu ter me cedido metade do teu período sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso (ou eu acho, ao menos):

E sem mais delongas, Confissões em Pergaminho.

* * *

**Confissões Em Pergaminho**

"Na Roma Antiga, na mesma época em que Otávio foi declarado Pontífice Máximo e Princeps Senatus, o então Ministro da Magia da Itália, Adelius Cuore, criava um movimento secreto, colocando um seleto e importante grupo de bruxos no Senado, que faziam com que certas leis fossem aprovadas. Leis essas que, secreta e inconscientemente, favoreciam o mundo bruxo de tal forma que..."

_Eu estou aqui, sentado em uma carteira e assitindo a mais uma chata aula de História da Magia... Pouco me importa o que os bruxos da Roma Antiga fizeram ou deixaram de fazer, mas quem sabe assim eu desvio os meus pensamentos... Sirius ao meu lado me manda bilhetes, querendo conversar. Mas não tenho vontade. De que adianta falar com ele, se eu só sei pensar em você, e ele não é capaz de me entender? De que adianta, se não serei compreendido? Não, eu não o estou culpando ou criticando. Afinal, como ele poderia se sou apenas eu que estou me sentido desta maneira, se sou apenas eu que não consigo parar de pensar em você, se sou apenas que estou enlouquecendo?_

_Sirius disse que não me reconhece mais. E, para ser sincero, eu também não. Eu mudei, mudei muito. Para melhor? Não sei. O que você acha? Estou assim por sua causa, porque você dizia que eu não era bom o bastante para você... Eu não era imaturo? Irresponsável, criança, um sem-noção da realidade, que achava que o mundo girava ao meu redor? Não era isso o que você costumava me dizer? Pois bem. Eu mudei por você. Passei a me controlar mais, a satisfazer as suas vontades, mesmo sem você pedir por isso... É assim que você me quer?_

_Nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer. Nunca imaginei que passaria dois tempos de História da Magia sentado, tentando absorver alguma coisa do que diz o professor, apenas para tentar me concentrar em outra coisa, em vez de jogar forca ou jogo da velha com meu melhor amigo e, além disso, estar desabafando para um pedaço de pergaminho..._

_Hoje você está sentada na minha frente. Por que tão perto? Não é você que me repudia, odeia, não tolera? Quem sabe seus conceitos sobre mim mudaram... Será? De que forma você me vê agora? Já sou um pouco mais "decente", como você dizia que eu deveria ser? Posso ao menos me dar o prazer de ser seu amigo? Posso conversar contigo, perguntar se está tudo bem sem ser recebido com quatro pedras nas mãos?_

_Hoje você está sentada na minha frente. Você nunca deveria ter feito isso... Essa distância, ou a falta dela, me faz não conseguir parar de olha-la, seus cabelos lisos e brilhosos, da cor do fogo, caindo suavemente por sobre suas costas... Fico imaginando seu rosto, sua expressão facial, seus lábios, seus olhos... Seus olhos tão lindos como eu nunca vi igual. De um verde tão vivo, tão intenso, tão _inacreditável_... Que hipnotizam, capturam, engolem tudo o que você olha. Os mais incríveis que alguém poderia desejar... Seu perfume. O doce perfume que você exala, e que me põe em torpor... Sua pior escolha hoje foi ficar tão próxima a mim, pois já estou inebriado pela sua fragrância de lírios, e dentro de pouco estarei viciado... E você me desaprovará, e rolará os olhos, entediada. E tudo o que eu menos quero é ter pontos negativos com você. Mesmo que seja pelo fato de ser seu dependente... E não conseguir viver sem esse vício._

_Hoje você está sentada na minha frente. E eu fico prestando atenção em seus movimentos, em quando você se inclina para o lado para falar algo em voz baixa à sua amiga, ou quando, discretamente, tenta enxergar as carteiras de trás (e ainda tenho esperanças que seja para me ver) com o canto do olho... Eu percebo. E cada vez mais me convenço o quanto você é linda e maravilhosa, e espetacular e encantadora... E fico me perguntando se você afinal não está certa ao dizer que não sou bom o bastante... Você merecia alguém que estivesse à sua altura e eu... eu não chego nem aos seu pés._

_Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem. Posso concordar e afirmar, pois você me atraiu de tal maneira! No início, apenas beleza. Depois, carisma, sinceridade, lealdade... Seus valores. Um bom caráter. E até mesmo o seu jeito excessivamente responsável de ser. Atributos esses que, juntamente de outras inúmeras qualidades e inclusive defeitos, foram aos poucos me cativando. E que, sem querer, entraram em minha vida para não mais sair. Eu me dei conta, a pouco tempo, que você é indispensável para mim. Que eu quero, preciso, necessito de você perto de mim. Nem que seja para me reprovar e dizer que estou errado... Eu me dei conta a pouco tempo que você é mais do que alguém que eu admire. Eu me dei conta, Lílian Evans, que eu te amo._

O sinal bateu. Na agitação de alunos guardando os materiais e saindo apressadamente da sala, um rapaz chamado Tiago Potter não viu quando uma folha de pergaminho que se encontrava em sua classe voou até o chão, caindo em cima de uma pequena pilha de papéis e pastas pertencentes à garota sentada em sua frente. E ele também não viu quando ela, distraidamente, os juntou e guardou em sua mochila. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o seu sorriso, e sua voz macia dizendo "Até mais, Potter", inesperadamente.

* * *

**N/A: **O que acharam?

Reviews!

Beijos e aé a próxima,

Mimi Granger.


End file.
